


Electric Feelings

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Coming Untouched, Electrocution, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: "You want me to zap you?" Vio twirls the lighting rod in his hand, looking suspiciously at Shadow."It's supposed to help me learn. How else would the lesson stick?" Shadow licks his lips as he stares the weapon down, he moves his weight from either foot nervously, "I think it would help."
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Kudos: 30





	Electric Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> There's like 2 seconds of plot because why not but that's it. 
> 
> This would be after the whole main storyline, Shadow gets brought back somehow and now Vio is trying to make him good. That's it, that's the plot.

"You want me to zap you?" Vio twirls the lighting rod in his hand, looking suspiciously at Shadow. 

"It's supposed to help me learn. How else would the lesson stick?" Shadow licks his lips as he stares the weapon down, he moves his weight from either foot nervously, "I think it would help." 

Normally, yes, Vio would just give him a quick pop of lightening to tell him no, that's not allowed. Recently though, Shadow's been acting out more, getting into more trouble and causing problems almost seemingly on purpose. Today, he's messed with Red's paints, even though he definitely knows he's not supposed to. 

This lightening rod is low damage, crafted more for telling dogs and horses off than harnessing the power of a full storm. It's got three different levels, and Vio's never had to use past the first one. But he's thinking about it now. 

"If I pop you, you'll learn your lesson?" Vio raises it just ever so slightly and Shadow inhales sharply, hands clutching his pants as he stares. 

"I think I would, yeah." He bites his lip as he moves his eyes to Vio, "Maybe we could try the second setting though? So it really sticks." 

Vio furrows his brow as he lowers the rod, still on its first setting, and holds it against Shadow, instead of the quick pulling off he usually does. 

It takes a moment for him to understand, but Shadow opens his mouth as his breath hitches. His eyes go lidded and bites his lip as he makes a small humming noise. His ears are pressed back a bit as he almost leans into the sensation. 

"Did you learn your lesson?" Vio stares. His mouth is open as he breaths deeply, trying to work through what he's seeing. 

Shadow doesn't say any real words, just makes a noise so close to a moan. One of his hands inch toward the front of his trousers but doesn't do anything once it's there. 

Vio turns it up to the second setting, watching with excited eyes as Shadow's legs buckle and he drops onto his knees. His hands catch him to keep him from popping his head against the floor and this time the noise he makes is definitely a moan. 

"I... I asked you a question." Vio says even through there's no real heat to it, "And I didn't say you could-" he bites his lip as Shadow turns to look up at him, "I didn't say you could touch yourself." 

"I'm sorry." His voice is nearly buzzing. He squeezes his thighs together as he whines out, "I didn't le-" he gasps as he tries to rock some sort of way for any kind of friction "I didn't learn yet." 

What the fuck are we doing? Vio knows what the town thinks, but he's never even kissed Shadow. Didn't know his feelings were mutual until this moment. Hell, they might not even be. 

Vio's free hand plasters on his own thigh, watching Shadow try desperately not to squirm. Shadows hungry eyes follow the motion and his legs spread ever so slightly. Vio looks down to see where the other's dick makes an outline on his pants. 

Fuck. 

Vio's thumb finds the dial and he flicks on the highest setting. Shadow folds into himself and lefts out a very verbal string of noises. 

"Please, please, please, Vio-" he tries to do something, anything, without touching himself. "I'll be good- I'll be so good- golden goddess, fuckplease, Violet -Violet, Violet." Shadow whimpered as each word was matched with a thrust against the floor as he tried to relive any bit of his tension. 

Vio let's his own hand find his navel, pressing his fingers just below his pants waistline. He's chewing the inside of his cheek, hoping to gain the composure to get his words out without stuttering.

"Are you gonna be good now? I'll let you play with the lightening rod when you behave." He pulls it back for a moment, "Flip onto your back." 

Shadow does so, without hesitation, spreading himself out on his back. His hands are pressed against the floor next to him as he whimpers, eyes glossy as he looks up at Vio. 

"Is this what you want?" Vio says softly, running the lightening rod up Shadow's inner thigh, turning it back on for a quick second. 

"This is why you've been misbehaving, hm? Such a little glutton for punishment." What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, Vio can't seem to get his mouth to close, words spilling out as his face covers in a blush. He runs the current through Shadow's right thigh, his other hand closing around himself when Shadow bucks into it. 

He's standing over Shadow as he strokes himself, the feeling of power it gives him goes straight to his dick and he hopes, in some dominating way, Shadow feels small under him. He spells out his name, V-i-o-l-e-t, across Shadow's thighs and tummy with the weapon, hoping to lay claim. 

"Is that what you wanted? Getting punished gets you off, huh? You decided to be naughty to get my attention?" 

Shadow nearly folds in half as he cries out, one hand going to himself before Vio can stop him. He can't even manage to get himself out of his pants, just going to rub over the harden member in his pants with his bare hands. 

Did Shadow just- 

Vio tosses the rod to the side, straddling Shadow as he humps down into him, wanting contact for that last few moments. He gasps through his release, one of his hands nearly tearing Shadow's tunic as he shakes. 

He lays nearly on top of Shadow as he comes down, eyes blinking closed as he nuzzles into the chest below him. 

"...Vio..?" Shadow tries softly, "We should probably... Clean up and stuff." 

Vio nods, pushing himself up on his hands, looking down at Shadow for a moment. "I didn't mean to take it that far."

"Me either," Shadow whispers back, "But I'm happy we did."

Vio smiles before he leans down to press a kiss against Shadow's mouth, "if you ever want to, uhm, again, just tell me. You don't have to act out to get my attention." 

Shadow smiles up at him, "I know that now." 

Vio sits back, mirroring his smile, "Good boy."


End file.
